Who?
by DarkVixen
Summary: Yahiko has a sister, Oooh she can cook, and she falls in love with..(ok i know i suck at summaries) well you will just have to read to find out Pls R
1. Meetings and lunch

Hi, ok this is my first story Disclaimer: ok people mow if I owned Kenshin I wouldn't be writing this now would I?  
  
~ Summary~ Yahiko has a sister? Ohhhh she can cook ^_^ and what happens when she stays with Kenshin gang and happens to fall for a certain someone.you must read to know (And I know I suck at summaries)  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~ Lunch and Introductions~*~  
  
Karou Walked in the dojo to see Kenshin washing laundry and Sano hitting Yahiko upside the head. She just looked at Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko*sigh* "boys"  
  
Mean while at Teas restraunt~  
  
"Why, hello miss I don't believe I've seen you before I'm Tae" Tae smiled brightly and led her to a table.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Tae my name is Arisusa"  
  
~ At the dojo~  
  
"Oh, hi Miss Karou, I see you are back" Kenshin smiled warmly at her "Yep im back Kenshin, hey Yahiko, Sano how bout we all go to the Akabeko for lunch?" "Yay" "so Kenshin you up for it" "sure Miss Karou, just let me put up this laundry up" Kenshin smiled and stood up with a basket of laundry and went inside "Come on missy im hungry!" Sano shouted." Alright alright just wait for Kenshin" Just then Kenshin came out of the house "alright Miss Karou I'm done lets go" "Alright lets go everyone!" and the left the dojo for the Akabeko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Tae" Karou smiled at her. "Hi Karou how are you" "Can we eat yet?" Sano and Yahiko complained "Alright alright just wait a minute, shish, no patience, how rude" "I agree with you miss Karou, they are quite rude, that they are" "Well if you wait just a sec I get you a table" "Alright Tae" Tae walked off to find them a table ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello Arisusa how is your soup?" Arisusa sat her bowl of soup down and smiled at Tae "Hi Tae, the soup is great" "That's good, I have something to ask you" "Umm sure, what is it?" "Well were out of tables right now, and I wonders if you wouldn't mind sharing a table with some friends of mine? If you don't mind" Arisusa smiled at Tae "sure I don't mind at all, actually it would be nice" "Oh thank you so much" "No problem, not at all" Tae walks over to Kenshin and others  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YAHIKO!" Karou yelled, her face red with anger "I said you were a UGLY RACCOON GIRL" "Why you little-" *Tae walks up* "I have you a table, if you do not mind sharing it with someone" Karou's face went back to normal and forgot about what Yahiko said, and smiled "Oh sure we wouldn't mind sharing a table" "Alright then, follow me" Tae leads them to a table where Arisusa sat eating her Miaso Soup "Hi" Arisusa looked up to see them, she sat down her soup and stood up to greet them, she stood the same height at Kenshin, she had wavy platinum blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes, and she wore a jade green kimono. "Hello my name is Arisusa, it's nice to meet you" "Hello, my name is Karou, that's Kenshin, Sano, and the annoying little one is Yahiko, it is nice to meet you." "Yahiko?!" Arisusa ran to Yahiko and hugged him "Oh my I have been looking for you little Yahiko" "Hey I barely know you and your all over me" she lets him down "Oh sorry, its just I'm so happy to see you" they all stare at her strangely "Err, not to be mean but what do you mean?" "Well why don't you, sit down and order your food first then I will tell you" "I couldn't agree with you more on that" Sano blurted and took a seat next to hers "I agree" Kenshin and Karou both said "Umm alright" then Yahiko took a seat next to Karou, then Arisusa took her seat next to Sano a ~~ Few minutes later after they gave their order and Arisusa got some sake~~ "So what's the deal" Yahiko blurted out "Yes I am curious to know also" Kenshin said to her looking interested *Here it goes* "Well you see I am Yahiko's sister"  
  
Authors Note: Ok there is my first chapter Plz review I don't care if their bad 


	2. meetings and lunch continued

Oooook people how was my last chapter? I hoped you liked it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin *cries*  
  
"You're my sister" Yahiko asked in disbelief "Yes"  
  
~blah blah they get food and are eating~  
  
Sano has at least three empty bottles of sake and still drinking while Kenshin eating sushi and Karou and Yahiko each having misao soup and rice balls and Arisusa drinking her tea.  
  
"Mmm good" Yahiko said while having a mouthful of rice  
  
"Yahiko can you give me that" Karou said while pointing to a rice ball that she wanted "Get it your self ugly" Yahiko spat back with some rice coming out of his mouth as he talked  
  
"Why you-"she said with clenched teeth her face getting red with anger and her fists clenched at her side  
  
*wham*  
  
"Huh" Karou asked all traces of anger had left her now replaced with confusion She then saw Arisusa standing where Yahiko was just sitting 'She must have hit him, I think'  
  
Kenshin and Sano were now looking to see what the commotion was  
  
"Hey what was that for?!" Yahiko yelled with anger and confusion, while looking at Arisusa  
  
"Its not nice to call someone ugly, Yahiko, and you should show respect, what you did was rude" she said while shaking her head at him then going back to her seat by Sano to sit back down "and you shouldn't have said it" she said while returning to normal and calmly sipping her tea again showing her pleasant smile again.  
  
Yahiko relcuntly got up and headed back toward his seat mumbling a few words grumpily, and rubbing his head to ease the pain.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said not really knowing what was going on around him being too occupied with his food to notice.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kenshin have some sake" Sano said obviously a little drunk, put his arm around Kenshin's shoulders while taking a big gulp of the sake. He put a big silly grin on his face. Moving back and forth moving a wide eyed Kenshin with him.  
  
"Oro" said a swirley eyed Kenshin  
  
Arisusa looked at them and chuckled slightly at the sight in front of her. It was quite funny sight to see a drunk Sano swaying back and forth with Kenshin.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok that's my Second chapter, Hey if anyone has some suggestion for the parings.  
  
And I thank all the people that reviewed ^_^ and I am going to try to have the next chapter up soon and im going to try and make the chapters longer.  
  
Oh and Pls Review and tell me how you like the story, good or bad. 


	3. kimonos and dinner plans

Ok im am going to try and make this chapter longer than the last one and I know it was short but I had writers block lol oh well on with the story pls enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ruroni Kenshin *Cries* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
~they are done with the food and they are shopping ~  
  
Karou now looks at Arisusa with wonder in her eyes at the blonde girl then just smiled at her, while holding up a silver and green kimono to Arisusa "this would look so good on you" she said as she held it up to her.  
  
"Really? Do you think it would?" she asked while she touched the silk kimono with wonder on her face.  
  
"Defiantly, it brings out your eyes" she brought the kimono up to Arisusa "you should get it, it suits you"  
  
"Well alright" she said brightening up and smiling at Karou receiving the kimono Karou held out to her  
  
Karou and she went back to looking for kimonos and other things Arisusa found a beautiful silk golden kimono  
  
"Oh my" she gasped it had a beautiful dragon on the kimono "Karou come here" she gazed at it with huge eyes  
  
Karou walked over and say the expression on her face and followed the direction of her gaze and gasped too, the kimono was beautiful down to the very detail "its so."  
  
"Absolutely perfect for you" Arisusa squealed in delight and held up the kimono to Karou, a huge grin on her face  
  
"I couldn't possibly afford it" sadness overtaking her face at the realization  
  
"Do not worry I can buy it for you" she said her face brightining  
  
"I couldn't possibly do that" Karou said with concern  
  
"Nonsense, I insist, besides its no trouble at all" Arisusa said as she handed Karou the kimono "Oh thank you so much, but I don't think I would need such a fancy kimono" She said with doubt one again coming over her face  
  
"Well we will have to have a special occasion so you can wear it, how about a dinner, how bout it, a big fancy dinner?"  
  
"That would be so great, thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and hugged Arisusa  
  
"Ok "Arisusa laughed  
  
"Oh sorry" she let go of Arisusa  
  
"Well let's go pay for these" she walked to the sales woman and paid for the kimonos They walked out with their kimonos and looked around "Hey where is the others" Arisusa asked while she looked back and forth confusion on her face  
  
"You're right where are they" she looked with Arisusa for any sign of the guys  
  
"knowing Sano he's probly getting drunk" Karou looking for any sign of the guys "that's it I know where they are, lets go!" she said while grabbing Arisusa's arm and dragging her a few; shops away to a small sake bar  
  
"Here?" she said while looking at the sign in front of the small place "hey I think I hear Sano, let's go in" she said while taking Karou with her, determined to find Yahiko and the others "if Yahiko is in here I'm going to hit him so hard that-"she was cut off by Karou putting a hand over her mouth to silence her rambling  
  
"Arisusa I have an ideal" Karou said to her trying to keep her voice low so Sano and them won't hear her talking. "But first we have to go outside so I can tell you"  
  
Arisusa just nodded her head in response because Karou still had her hand clamped on her mouth  
  
"Ok" she said while taking her hand off Arisusa's mouth and instead taking her by the arm and leading her outside the bar.  
  
"How about we go to the dojo, where I live and we can have that dinner tonight, we can set up everything and the guys will come and then we can surprise them with the food" Karou smiled in satisfaction at her plan  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea, we should go now so we can prepare the food and then get ready"  
  
"Ummmm I'm not really a good cook" a small blush rising on Karou's face Arisusa noticed and let out a small laugh at her  
  
"Hey don't worry about it I can cook, and you can help me, and if you like I can teach you a bit" she said while a big grin came on her face  
  
"You would do that for me? Is there no end to your kindness, how could I repay you?" she gave her a big hug that startled her "Thank you so much"  
  
"Hey no need suffocate me" she chuckled and gasped for air  
  
"Oh so sorry" she let Arisusa go and allowed her to take a breath  
  
"No problem" she said while straitening her kimono off and holding on to her bag and packages "alright then shouldn't we get going?"  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
OK peeps how was that one did you like it? I am now requesting at least 5 more reviews before I post my next chapter or no chapter well at least a few Pls Review *cries* that's all I want. 


	4. Er I dont know

Ok ok peeps how are ya? I know I said I would post this chapter after I got 5 more reviews but I just couldn't resist ^-^ and I will try to correct some of the mistakes in spelling and such an such ok . if it makes you happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing .  
  
Arisusa and Kaoru reached the gates to the dojo. "You live here?"  
  
"Yep" Kaoru stepped forward and opened the dojo gates "Well let's go get cooking, shall we?" Karou led the way to the kitchen with Arisusa closely behind her trying not to trip while trying to keep up with Kaoru.  
  
"So when do you think that Yahiko and them will be back?" she questioned when they reached the door that led to the kitchen. Then Karou stopped and turned to face her. "Hmmmm. I say about two hours." She said while bringing her hand up to her chin in a thinking motion. "That should be enough time to cook the meal and get everything ready, and have a little extra time." She said while bringing her hand down and turning to face the door once again and she slid the door open and took off her shoes as she walked in. Arisusa then did the same as she followed her into the dojo.  
  
"So what shall we make?" Karou clapped her hands together in anticipation. As she turned around to face Arisusa, waiting for her answer as to what food they were going to prepare.  
  
Ok I know you are probely are mad at me for stopping there and it for being so short but I am working on a new story. besides I cant think of any food they should prepare or make or cook . whatever you like, ok, hey if you can think of anything they should make or whatever plz tell me I will greatly appreciate it oh well tell me how you like it so far. 


	5. Note

Hello everyone how are you well I won't be updating in a while because I'm going to my aunts house in Florida, but don't worry I wont be gone that long, I'll miss you all *cries*  
  
~DarkVixen~ 


End file.
